


All in the Family

by punkyredhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkyredhead/pseuds/punkyredhead
Summary: Family is not always who shares your blood but shares your life.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo Square: B5 - Teddy Lupin

Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin walked up the short garden path to Hermione Granger's house. Well, if Andi was honest, Hermione and Marcus' home for the last two years. Those two were almost as odd of a couple as her daughter Nymphadora and Remis Lupin, thinking of her missing loved ones had been easier the last few years. At first, she was missing her husband, daughter, and son in law and couldn't function. Teddy brought her out of her funk and made her move every day. Now she couldn't imagine her life any other way. 

Together with Harry and Hermione, Andi got through that first year after the war raising Teddy and trying to put their lives back together. While everyone knew Harry was Teddy's godfather, it wasn't until Nymphadora's will that it came out Hermione was his godmother. When questioned why she didn't say anything sooner, she shrugged and said it wasn't anyone else business but hers and the Lupins. Andi agreed, but some of the Weasley's were upset since Ginny was Harry's girlfriend, they thought she should have the place in Teddy's life. Once Harry put his foot down, saying it was what Remus and Tonks wanted, and that was how it was going to stay, most people dropped it. Teddy started spending a day with Harry, a day with Hermione, and the rest of the week with Andi.

As he was a toddler, all Teddy wanted was his NeNe! After flooing Hermione late for the third night in a row, Andi sat both Harty and Hermione down for a family conversation. She wanted Teddy to have some structure in his life, but she also wanted him to be happy. Hermione was who he wanted all the time, and Andi suggested that he live with her. 

Hermione was working from home as a freelance translator, so she had lots of time for her Teddy Bear. She would feed him breakfast, and then he would visit Andi or Harry for a few hours, and she would work. This arrangement continued until he was about four and a half. Teddy was asking more and more questions about his mum and dad, and they felt it was better for all involved if he went back to Andi's house full time. 

Harry and Hermione took Teddy out for Godparents dinners so that when he was older, he would have a good relationship with them and know he could bring anything to them. One time both Harry and Teddy were too sick to go out, and to everyone's surprise, Harry convinced Hermione to let him set her up with a friend who was interested in her. Harry told her, "He's a good guy who I work with at the Department of Law Enforcement, he happened to ask if you were seeing anyone. Don't worry. I didn't go protective brother on him." And that is how Hermione started dating Marcus Flint. 

Knocking on the front door, Andi had been wondering what was in store for them. Typically Hermione would extend the invitation, but this time it was Marcus who owled the request. The front door opened to show the wizard in question. "Hi Marcus," Andi said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

"Hi, Andi." Returning the greeting and ruffling Teddy's hair. "Hey, kiddo!" Getting a hug around the waist by the kid in question. "How are you both?"

"Good Uncle Marcus, " Teddy ran past him, "I'm here, Auntie NeNe!"

"Good to know no one still rates as high in his eyes as Hermione." Marcus rolled his eyes and offered Andi his arm.

"No one ever will. That is until Teddy falls head over heels for some which. But I won't be surprised if lots of girls have their hearts broken because they can't measure up." Accepting Marcus' arm, "So young man want to tell me about this surprise invite for dinner?"

"Good luck getting anything out of mister mysterious Andi, " Hermione said as they entered the kitchen, "He hasn't even told me why he invited you over. Feel free to have a seat; dinner is ready. I am just moving it to the table."

Andi settled across from Hermione, Teddy, who sat on the right-hand side of Hermione and Marcus on her left. Dinner was always a fun affair with Teddy; his stories were lively and full of childlike exuberance. Desert was no less entertaining, but in a lull, in the conversation, Marcus clears his throat to get everyone's attention.

"As you know, I asked Hermione to marry me, and she said yes." Kissing her hand lightly as it was in his, "You also know you both have a big part in our lives." Seeing the questioning look in Hermione's eyes, he hadn't even told her about what he was going to do. "Teddy, do you remember when Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny got married?" Seeing the vigorous head bobs and smile from the little boy, who had been a ring bearer for his godfather, "I would like you to stand up with Adrian and me as a groomsman."

"What does that mean?" Teddy asked with evident confusion. 

Smiling through the happy tears at her fiancee, Hermione responded: "Teddy, groomsmen, and bridesmaids are very close friends and family that we couldn't bear to miss our big day."

"So..." They all watched as Teddy connected the dots, he slowly smiled at the older wizard, "You think I'm family?"

"You're like my little brother. Who else is going to help me keep Hermione in line?" Dodging the small swat from her, "See, she likes to hit me!"

"That's not nice Auntie NeNe; you said we shouldn't hit!"

"I know Teddy. I'm sorry, Marcus." Getting up and kissing the older man and then kissing the little guy too.

"So, what do you say, Teddy? Want to stand up with me?" He got his answer as the little guy ran at him and threw himself into a big hug that knocked them both over. Letting the two guys lay on the floor laughing at the surprise of landing there. Hermione just wiped her eyes; she had no idea he was going to do this, and it touched her. 

"That is very sweet of you, Marcus," Andi said from her chair where she watched lovingly. She knew the Flint parents, and each day is surprised at the sweetness the hulking wizard cuddling her grandson shows. The Flints had been mean, spiteful, blood purists who are probably rolling in their graves knowing the Flint family will be half-blooded from the next generation forward. She had a soft spot for him; Marcus, much like Harry, showed more love to other than she knows they had in their lives growing up. 

"Well, I'm not done yet." Patting Teddy on the bum, "Up off me, you miscreant." Walking around the table to sit next to Andi and taking her hand, "While I would understand if you don't want because it is an odd request. I would love it if you honored me by standing in as my parents." He is shifting under a gaze that is worthy of her Black heritage. "You have never judged me based on my name, and you have always welcomed me into your home and your lives."

"Oh, Marcus" Andi cupped his face, "It would be my honor. You know my Ted would have loved this." Looking at Teddy, who had made his way in Hermione's lap, "He always said the family doesn't have to share your blood to share your love."


End file.
